₪:: Redondita, Suavesita y Linda ::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: Ryoma quiere “eso”, Momochansempai e Inui también quieren “eso”, Kawamura quiere tocar “eso”, Oishi toco “eso”. “Eso” es de Eiji. Y Tezuka y Fuji están disfrutando de “aquello”


**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…// .:. //… **REDONDITA, SUAVESITA y LINDA** …// .:. //…

By: _Tsidiael D. Mathusela_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

****Summary**

Ryoma quiere "eso", Momo-chan-sempai e Inui también quieren "eso", Kawamura quiere tocar "eso", Oishi toco "eso". "Eso" es de Eiji. Y Tezuka y Fuji están disfrutando de "aquello".

Ryoma quiere a Syuichiroh, Momo e Inui quieren a Syuichiroh, Kawamura también quiere a Syuichiroh. Syuichiroh es de Eiji. Y Tezuka y Fuji, por el momento no quieren a Syuichiroh y andan de parranda con Yuta.

Ryoma quiere "eso" de Syuichiroh. Momo e Inui quieren "eso" de Syuichiroh. Kawamura quiere tocar "eso" de Syuichiroh. "Eso" de Syuichiroh y Syuichiroh son de Eiji. Y Tezuka y Fuji, por el momento no quieren ni "eso" ni a Syuichiroh y andan de parranda por "aquello" de Yuta.

* * *

--¡Yo quiero la nariz del oso! 

--¡Suelta¡Es mió!

--¡Ni tuyo ni de él¡SYUICHIROH-CHAN es MIO!-Entra de golpe Eiji a la batalla que se desarrollaba entre Kawamura e Inui.

Veamos ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

Primero, seamos más explícitos y veamos por "esto", al conjunto de escenas que muestran a medio club de tenis de Seigaku peleándose en la habitación de Kikumaru Eiji, no por una raqueta, por que las raquetas no tienen nariz, ni por una pelota, por que esta tampoco tiene nariz, ni por una chica o chico, por que, aun que fuera alguno de los dos, no tendrían la "nariz" que todos quieren, así que la pelea se da, no por un oso, sino por ¡La nariz del oso!, lo que nos llevara a la pregunta insignia de Syuichiroh Oishi-kun:

--¡¿Por que el oso se llama como yo?!-Exige saber mientras suelta a Momoshiro, a quien retenía sujetándolo por detrás para evitar que se fuera encima de Inui, quien suficiente tenia ya con evitar que Kawamura se acercara al motivo de la discusión, el pobre oso, que fue la razón, a su vez, de que Syuichiroh soltara a Momoshiro y este se fuera sobre Inui, quien exigía la nariz, y empujara a Kawamura que se fue contra el oso, que gracias a Ryoma, salió ileso, lo que no podemos decir de los tres anteriores.

Y…

El chico del "Hoi" se dirigió a donde el novato de Seigaku y le arrebato el peluche, ignorando la pregunta de su pareja de dobles.

--¿Podrías decirme por que le pusiste mi nombre al oso?-Preguntó Syuichiroh por segunda vez, y aun que en esta ocasión pareciera que si, Eiji tendría que responder, quiso la suerte, o mejor dicho, quiso Ryoma que tomándole de la mano, mientras se encontraba de frente al pelirrojo para reprocharle el nombre, la dirigiera a la nariz del santo oso.

Y…

--Su nariz es…-Nada mas imagínense a Syuichiroh, eto, Syuichiroh persona, poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.- ¡Redonda!

--Y suavecita-Corearon Inui, Momoshiro y Kawamura echándole una mirada de esas que dicen sin mayores preámbulos: "aléjate", a Syuichiroh, quien tomó por rehén no solo al oso, sino que yendo de llano abrazó por detrás a Eiji, quien emparejo el color de su rostro al de su cabello, al sentir los brazos del titular rodeando su cintura, a su vez que él le sacaba el relleno al mentado oso al estrujarlo entre sus brazos.

Y…

Que por la puerta del cuarto, que Eiji dejó abierta por su entrada "salva osos" que terminó por salvar nada, entra el capitán, Tezuka Kunimitsu…

Y…

Los vio a todos en posiciones no muy decentes que digamos, ya que tras el jaloneo por ver quien se quedaba con la nariz del oso, de una u otra manera, Syuichiroh-persona acabó sobre Eiji en la cama. Por su parte, Momoshiro quedó tendido en el suelo y sobre él, en lo que cualquiera entendería una posición 69, encontramos a Inui. Los únicos que salieron de panzazo del asunto fueron Kawamura y Ryoma, que por gracia del tenis, fueron vistos jalando cada uno de una "mano", si podemos llamarle así, al pobre, realmente pobrecito osito; y si, digo que gracias al tenis por que Ryoma, mientras Syuichiroh-persona abrazaba a Eiji con todo y oso, tomó su raqueta y sin avisar "golpe va golpe llegó" le dio en el tobillo al titular de cabellos negros, que por la fuerza gravitacional fue cayendo hacia la cama, pero Eiji, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de gato, soltando al oso, y por alguna "extraña razón" que para nada, si como no, implicaba sentimientos ocultos hacia su estimable amigo, giró su cuerpo para quedar, primero de frente a, y posterior, debajo dé, colgándose con sus manos de su cuello, muy, muy cerquita el uno del otro. Él oso, que por momentos sonrió pensando "soy libre", terminó en manos de Momoshiro; Inui, estando cerca de Syuichiroh-oso, no lo pensó dos veces y bolas sobre Momoshiro, que fue a dar al suelo no sin antes soltar al oso que nada mas podría pensar "ahí voy de nuevo…". Inui, queriendo atrapar al dueño de la deseada nariz, se giró sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, a quien por cierto noqueo con una patada, logrando así su objetivo pero, pero, pero, pero, Kawamura ya tenia lista la raqueta y con un "sweet dreams my friend", golpeó al chico de las gafas y reclamó su premio, tomándolo de la manita con una sonrisa triunfante. No le duro mucho el chiste, por que Ryoma se puso al brinco de "no", tomando al oso de la otra "manita"…

Y…

Y aquí es cuando entró nuestro capitán.

Y…

El capitán salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, dándole la cara y por ende, quedando muy pegaito a Kaidoh. Pero como entre ellos la única química que se cuece es equivalente a cero, con toda la calma del mundo la Serpiente preguntó con una venita punzante, más o menos oliendo lo que pasaba:

--¿Y?

--Me retiro.

Tezuka se dirigió a las escaleras y Kaidoh esperó hasta estar seguro de que se había marchado, después de todo, presentía que lo que pasara dentro de esa habitación en cuanto él entrara, seria algo que no le gustaría que el capitán viera, o nadie mas aparte de los que ya habían plantado vergüenza allá dentro.

Respiró al modo de "adiós dignidad mía, ahí me saludas a mi paladar muerto gracias a Inui", y abrió la puerta. Estaba por levantar la mano para decir "basta" a lo que sucediera en la habitación, cuando su mano dio con la naricita del osito… ¡Pobre osito!... que era peleado por Kawamura y Ryoma, y de nuevo¡Pobre osito!

Y…

La serpiente no vio a Eiji y Syuichiroh acercándose peligrosamente cada vez más. Ni a Momoshiro inconciente bajo Inui, también inconciente. Su mirar se concentró tan solo en una cosa: Los ojitos llorosos del osito… Y… ¡Su nariz!

--Lindo.-Soltó la serpiente sonrojándose hasta la medula.

--Su nariz es...-Dijeron al unisón Ryoma y Kawamura jalando más fuerte al oso.

--Redondita.-Momoshiro regresó a medias pero se pasó a retirar otro tantito, luego de que Oishi (llamémosle así para evitar confusiones con Syuichiroh-osito) se parara con los ojos centellantes de la cama, listó para reclamar lo que ya su nombre, literalmente, llevaba y por consecuencia le otorgaba parte de la propiedad, dejando a un Eiji rojo al punto de chile habanero (Haciendo referencia, no al color del chile, sino al del comensal después de ingerirlo, von apetit), y le pisara la cara. Por cierto, como dato extra, la no realización del beso se lo debemos a la interrupción de Kaidoh-sempai, lo que algún día le reclamara Eiji, ténganlo por seguro, pero, ojo, no se confundan, no es por ningún sentimiento oculto, aja, de amor pasionario, candente y fogoso por, el que según, no consideraba para nada, un chico sexy que le provocaba sueños que a mas de uno dejaría… grr-nya.

Y…

--¡Suavecita!-Tal cual dijeran juntos Inui, quien doble o triplemente noqueo a Momo-chan-sempai con otra patada al ponerse en pie, y Oishi que se fueron contra Kaidoh, quien se hizo del oso, ya que Kawamura soltó al susodicho luego de que Inui le devolviera, al refrán del "uno x uno", el raquetazo que lo dejó inconciente, y como se han de imaginar, igual de paso y como parece oferta, agarro a Ryoma-kun.

Y…

Se han de preguntar ahora si, como es que todo esto comenzó.

Pues verán, era un día normal en el Seigaku.

La única paradoja que termino con dicha normalidad, había venido luego de que Inui, tras los centenares de espías de otras escuelas, reunió al equipo en el cuarto de limpieza, único lugar seguro, quizás, de la escuela, lejos de los oídos entrometidos de otros. Apretaditos unos con otros en aquel pequeño espacio, algunos no se quejaban¿verdad Eiji? … ejem… y algunos otros, aun que no quisieran admitir que también agradecían, repelaban ¿verdad Momo-chan-sempai y Kaidoh-sempai?

Y…

La razón de tanta "unidad" por parte del equipo era que Inui quería ver a que casa podrían acudir después de clases para "acomodar su colección de muñecas", clave de "acomodar la alineación para el siguiente partido", que nadie entendió hasta que lo dijo como tal, y en cambio, hizo que le vieran como "rarito" al chico manager.

Y…

Se decidió que tras un rotundo: no, por parte del capitán, del novato y Kaidoh, se iría a la casa de Eiji, el único que se ofreció, ya que Inui no tenia ninguna intención dé, ni menos Kawamura, quien ese día tenia visitas de unos primos, y bueno, Momoshiro tenia a su familia y con Fuji y su hermano mejor no se arriesgaban.

Dicho y hecho se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo.

Mientras Inui, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Oishi y Kawamura subían a su cuarto, Eiji se dirigía a la cocina donde su hermana ya preparaba unos bocadillos, esto para que se entretuvieran en lo que el capitán y la serpiente llegaban. El capitán tenía que quedarse un poco más para hablar con la sensei; la serpiente, por su lado, corría sus habituales 10km, y Fuji no asistiría, por que era el cumpleaños de su hermano, y su hermana, planeaba raptar al pequeñín para festejar la ocasión.

Al entrar al cuarto, bueno, los presentes pensaron que era "bastante muy normal" para ser el cuarto de alguien "como" Eiji.

--Sorprendente, puedo ver el suelo.-Dijo Inui subiendo sus lentes.

--Cierto, sorpresa. –Secundó Momoshiro.-Nunca pensé que pudiera entrar en el cuarto de Kikumaru-san sin pisar antes media docena de objetos "x" o "y".

Todo iba bien hasta que…

En la cocina, Kikumaru-onesan recordó de pronto algo muy importante mientras terminaba el onigiri.

--Nee, Eiji.

--Si, Ne-chan.-Respondió retirando la tetera del fuego, el chico.

--¿Escondiste "eso"?

--¿"Eso"?

--Si. "Eso".

Tras una silencio, a Eiji se le erizó hasta no les diré donde.

--¡"Eso"!-Y salió como alma que lleva la diarre… el diablo rumbo a su cuarto.

--Kami, pero si será niñato. Si no le gusta que vean al pequeño Syuichiroh-chan no se por que no lo esconde antes de traer invitados.

Y…

Antes de que Eiji haga su entrada triunfal gritando el nombre del osito, Ryoma da con "esto" que es "eso", y a la voz de "¿oso?", el resto comienza a ca… bezearse de la risa.

Y…

Mientras todos se revuelcan en el suelo por la gracia debido al pequeño detalle de un oso en la habitación de un chico, luego de que todos pensaban que era un cuarto bastante normal para Eiji, Ryoma se da cuenta de algo… acerca su mano con lentitud, hasta se podría decir que con un miedo reverencial, a la nariz del oso…

Y…

Una gota gigante aparece en la cabeza de peluche.

Y…

_Piku Piku_

Hijos míos… el fin ha llegado… al menos para el pobre oso, eto… sus narices, la dignidad de algunos, entre otros varios etcéteras.

Y…

Al escuchar el ruidito, todos se medio componen y dirigen la vista a donde Ryoma. Para su sorpresa el chico esta picando, agarrando y apretando la nariz del oso.

--¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Momo-chan-sempai secándose las lagrimas que las carcajadas le arrancaron.

--Su nariz…-Contesta el pequeñín sin dejar de picarle la nariz al oso.-es suavecita.-Y se sonroja.

Ver a Ryoma Echizen, picado picándole las narices a un oso, diciendo que esta suavecita y sonrojado, no es algo que se repita a diario y por lo tanto, Momo-chan-sempai se inca al lado del oso, y lo escanea de arriba abajo mientras Ryoma-ochibichan sigue picándole las narices. Al oso le sale otra gota enorme, y Momo-chan descubre lo mismo que llevó a la perdición a Ryoma: **las narices de ese condenado oso son inauditamente irresistibles**.

Y…

Momo-chan obliga a que todos los presentes, menos Syuichiroh, quien se resiste a caer en algo tan estúpido, infantil y bajo, le toque las narices al maldito oso, que ya hasta llorando estaba –el oso-.

Y…

Solo podré decirles que Eiji terminó chillando en su casa por que su oso fue seigakuraptado por sus compañeros… eto, mejor dicho, por la víbora, quien aparte se llevó a Ryoma, y de paso a todos los demás, que salieron correteándolo luego de que no soltara al oso.

Y…

Como también se han de preguntar lo mismo que Oishi: _¿Por qué el oso se llama como él?_,y como no es un "por que si y punto", pero como tampoco tengo la mínima intención de extender mas la cosa, solo diré que es el resultado de un "algo", hacia "alguien" por parte de Eiji, que en busca de "otro algo", que le recordara a ese mismo "alguien", pensó que ese osito expresaba excelente como era ese "alguien" para él, y pues, el pobre oso acabó en su cuarto bautizado una tarde lluviosa de Abril con el nombre se Syuichiroh-chan.

Y…

Al siguiente día del seigakurapto, muy temprana la mañana, los pocos alumnos que llegaban se preguntaban la razón por la cual, el vestidor, estaba cerrado y custodiado tal cual secreto de estado, por los titulares, Ryoma y Kaidoh. Al poco rato se vio salir del lugar a Inui y Kawamura, bastante cansados… así que algunas suposiciones no se hicieron esperar por parte del publico femenino… los recién salidos tomaron el lugar de Ryoma y Kaidoh que entraron, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada amenazante. Después de su entrada, una sarta de ruidos comenzó…

Tezuka, cuyo único deseo era entrar para cambiarse de ropa y hacer un poco de tenis matutino junto a Fuji, tuvo que recurrir a su arma secreta para quitar de en medio a Inui y Kawamura:

--Apártense o...-Levanta un vaso lleno de una sustancia verde viscosa, que todos reconocemos.

Después de esto, ni el propio creador del Zumo Especial quiso interponerse.

La puerta del vestidor fue abierta…

Y…

Tezuka y Fuji vieron a… Oishi sosteniendo a Syuichiroh, mientras Ryoma y Kaidoh jugaban jan-ken-pon para ver quien le tocaba las narices al oso primero, pero como el jan-ken-pon no daba resultado, terminaron jugando tenis dentro. Momoshiro por su parte, parecía algo así como el guardaespaldas del Oishi para evitar que sin haber un ganador antes, alguno intentara acercarse al Kami-Kuma.

Y…

El oso se encontraba llorando su pena… ser lindo, era una maldición para el pobrecito chiquitillo.

Y…

Como Ryoma sabia que Tezuka les quitaría el oso, lo mejor era…

Antes de que el capitán consiguiera arrebatarle a Syuichiroh a Oishi, Ryoma tomó su mano, y así como hizo con el sub-capitán, lo obligó a tocarle las narices –al oso-. Inui y Kawamura, que entraron en ese momento, junto con Eiji que venia chillando su desgracia y la de su oso, o mejor dicho, las narices de su oso, fueron testigos de cómo el capitán era llevado ante la perdición. Su índice dio con la sagrada nariz…

Y…

Y…

Quien se sonrojo fue el oso…

Y…

Y…

--¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!-Gritó el capitán fuera de casillas por primera vez.- todos dejaran a este maldito oso aquí y no lo tocaran más. Se prepararan para el siguiente partido y duplicaran su entrenamiento. Los involucrados con esta, vergüenza para el equipo, beberán, no el zumo especial, sino el penalte ultra súper mejorado, de aquí, hasta que lleguen al hospital.

La sentencia fue dada, y la acataron cabizbajos.

Y…

Misteriosamente el oso desapareció.

Algunos dicen que se marcho al cielo, donde los vigila muy de cerca deseando siempre su buena ventura.

Otros más dicen que fue raptado por agentes del FBI por que era un arma –su nariz- muy poderosa que podría ser utilizada en la guerra.

Algunos más, cuentan que el osito se sintió solo, sin que nadie le tocara las narices, y decidió partir en busca de nuevos horizontes.

La cosa, es que nunca nadie más, de aquellos que lo conocieron, volvieron a tocarle las narices o a verlo.

Adiós, osito lindo mío mi amor, y de Eiji, y del club de Tennis de Seigaku. Donde quiera que estés: Recordamos con cariño tu nariz… que era, redondita, suavecita y linda.

**Epilogo**

El capitán del Seigaku, luego de un partido reñido donde, como era de esperarse, ganaron, entra en su cuarto seguido de Fuji, quien cierra la puerta con seguro, así como el capitán corre las cortinas para dejar a oscuras la habitación.

Ambos se acercan con lentitud.

Y…

Fuji rodea el cuello del capitán con sus brazos, mientras este, recorre su cuerpo por sobre las ropas, logran que su compañero suelte pequeños gemidos ante el sensual contacto.

--Conocerás el paraíso.-Le susurra al oído al chico prodigio.

Y…

Tomando una de las manos de Fuji, abre el ropero.

Y…

Dirigiendo sus manos entre las ropas del mueble…

_Piku Piku_

El paraíso fue encontrado.

Se dibuja una sonrisa, infantil, en el rostro del capitán del Seigaku. La mirada de Fuji cambia, y sus labios se curvean con sadismo.

Mientras dentro, entre las ropas del mueble, aquel que es la victima, llora en silencio.

_Piku piku_

_Je, je… ¿Qué tal estuvo? _

_Por cierto, para los que se preguntan por el pequeño Daigoro, pues, en esta historia su llegada responde a una disculpa por parte de todo el Seigaku hacia el pelirrojo, por la lamentable, muy lamentable desaparición de Syuichiroh-chan-osito XP._

**

* * *

**

Nya! Comencé a ver Tennis no Ojisama recientemente, y ¿Qué puedo decir?... Cierto que Naruto surtió efecto sobre mi, y que fue desplazado por Bleach a los 6 capítulos de verlo, luego de que Naruto me enganchara hasta el 10, sin embargo, Tennis no Ojisama, hizo, lo que pensé seria imposible: Mandar a la fregada a Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Death Note y demás, con tan solo el capitulo 2. La verdad no conocía mucho de tenis, mas que era un juego de raquetas y pelotas, pero, Ryoma-sama, con esa carita que me recordó a Killua de HxH, así como su personalidad, no me dejaron soltarme, y ahora agradezco a Kami el haberles conocido, aun que al final de cuentas no es Ryoma mi personaje predilecto de Tennis no Ojisama, sino que me debato entre Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi y Kaidoh XP. Al momento llevo un poquito mas de la mitad del anime, y el manga, ya lo quiero tener entre mis manitas santas, aja. Este, es mi One Shot debut en esta sección. No tengan compasión y siéntanse libres de criticarlo, y si, de una vez acepto que tengo pésima ortografía, y aun que la comedia no es mi especialidad, pues… aquí toy XP. Eto… solo quisiera añadir que, para los que gusten, pronto verán por acá, titulado "Unisón", otro One Shot, esta vez de temática lemon, de la pareja TezukaxRyoma (que ni me maten las adoradoras del TezukaxFuji por que igual me encanta esta pareja).

Los rewius son agradecidos de ante mano, y pues, millones de gracias por leer las locuras de esta chavala.

Bye, nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
